runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Famous For Double Natures
Famous For Double Natures (FFDN 2.0) is a community with a strong emphasis on a friendly community channel, community events and runecrafting. For the FFDN Runecrafting Competitions, please click here. Company History Written by Sword Kill11 Early observations of the Founders In February of 2007, after Masterdez and Sword Kill11 both achieved level 91 runecraft, they began researching quicker methods of gaining xp that would propel them towards attaining Runecraft Capes. At this time, the most practical and efficient way for high level runecrafters to gain fast xp was to offer a nature rune running service, in which a specified amount of compensation (usually nature runes or cash) would be exchanged for pure essence within the nature altar. However, unlike law rune running which was largely centralized and regulated through the companies on Worlds 66 and 99, nature running services at this time were fragmented and sporadic, leaving runners to constantly search threads in the Runes section of the Official RuneScape Forums to keep up with the changing locations, crafters, and compensation details. While notable exceptions, such as Larryr's nature running company which predated FFDN, did exist, the runecrafting community had no clear face to put to the nature running like it did with law running. The Founders saw this opportunity and took advantage of it. The establishment of FFDN and its founding policies After a few weeks of running independent nature running services, Masterdez and Sword Kill11 realized the potential benefit in simply combining their services into a single entity, and even beyond that, allowing other high level runecrafters to join as well. The name "Fast Free Double Natures" for this entity was chosen because it was similar to the naming conventions of the Big Three runecrafting companies at the time (Fast Free Laws 99, Fast Free Laws 66, and Fast Free Airs 16), and promoted the company's efforts to have itself recognized by the runecrafting community as the flagship nature running company. World 36 was designated as the company's home world as that was the home world of the clan Chronic Demise, to which both Founders belonged. The method of compensation, two nature runes per every pure essence, was chosen because of its simplicity and speed, attracting a large following of crafters who enjoyed not having to give out additional items like noted pure essence or cash during the trade like other services did. When FFDN officially opened at approximately 9pm GMT on March 10, 2007, it quickly became a success, attracting large volumes of both crafters and runners who enjoyed the concept of a standardized nature running world. Although initially the company was run solely by Masterdez and Sword Kill11, they realized that in order to manage such a large around-the-clock operation, there would need to be a larger staff of FFDN management, later referred to as "Operators". When Masterdez left RuneScape on April 24, Kathrynsage, an early crafter who had proved very helpful, was chosen to replace him. She accepted the first FFDN promotion to the Company Operator position and became an influential force in resolving problems at the altar and ensuring FFDN's survival throughout the busy summer season. Subsequent Company Operator promotions during 2007 included Mercedes60, Madonnamt, and Ouch42, in addition to over 20 Channel and Thread Operators, many of which are still active today. In the midst of its formation in early March 2007, a number of fundamental policies for how the company would operate were developed, and ultimately became factors which gave way to the company's success through future struggles. Arguably the most controversial of the company's decisions was the institution a lining policy, which required runners to form a line in front of crafters to ensure fairness, instead of the more free-for-all method which existed at the law and air running companies. Again deviating from the traditional management of other runecrafting companies, FFDN took on a policy of quasi-isolationism, working towards improved relations with other runecrafting companies, but declining to participate in an unofficial blacklisting network between them which barred crafters from other companies if they reportedly misbehaved in one. Early FFDN policies often contributed to strained external relationships (or lack thereof) with the other runecrafting companies, but arguably promoted internal growth and a more peaceful environment. Challenges & obstacles From the beginning, FFDN faced a number of obstacles in maintaining a 24/7 service due to the shortage of high level runecrafters at the time. Although the company was able to attract a significant base of active crafters to provide full-time coverage, lines would often be up to 10 runners long at peak hours, though would rarely reach an unmanageable length due to the efforts of many loyal crafters who stayed at the altar for hours to keep the lines under control. The company was lucky to have been founded enough time before the removal of unbalanced trades, where the multitude of runners could be matched by the sheer duration of a crafter's time at the altar as there was no cap on experience at that time. On January 2, 2008, Jagex released an update which removed all forms of unbalanced trading. This update dramatically altered the gaming dynamic of many RuneScape activities, especially rune running, which had always used trading as the method of compensation for runners. While the trades themselves were fairly balanced on a player-to-player level, as unnoted pure essence had a much higher street value directly next to an altar than noted pure essence, the Grand Exchange did not recognize an item's locational value, thus rendering the trading method runecraft companies had used for years entirely obsolete. Runecrafting companies were forced to turn to the new assist system to continue operating. While this actually did not change FFDN's compensation, as crafters were still getting an equal amount of experience and runners were still getting double natures, other companies like Fast Free Laws 66 which were previously successful due to exchanging noted pure essence in addition to runes soon were unfortunately unable to continue operation as the assist system could not adequately handle their method of compensation. When the resulting chaos from the Trading Update cleared, FFDN emerged as the only full-time Members runecrafting company remaining. Although crafters were capped by the assist system and could only gain 30,000 xp per day, by this time, the company had built up such a strong community of crafters that it was able to successfully continue growing and prospering into the future. Clan Chat Rankings The channel is open to everyone, and everyone is allowed to chat. Owner/Deputy Owner - High Council: Can Kick Admin - Retired High Council: Can Kick Gold Target - Council: Can Kick Bronze Target - Officer: Can Kick Gold/Silver/Bronze Star, Three/Two Stripes- Member One Stripe- New/Inactive Member No Rank - Guest Clan Chat Rules All members of the public are welcome to join our clan chat "FFDN". Please keep in mind the following rules within clan chat: Rude behaviour will not be tolerated This includes, but is not limited to: • Spamming Clan Chat • Backchatting Officers or Councillors • Arguing with others in Clan Chat • Swearing and using swear acronyms All of Jagex rules apply within the clan chat in addition to the rules stated above. All effigies are welcome for assistance in clan chat. However, please don't spam your effigies and be aware that there may not be someone who can help you. We mostly contain high level runecrafters, so you're more likely to get help with a Runecrafting effigy. These rules are subject to change at any time. FFDN Events Written by Brett2570 Under Construction Forums The FFDN forums are located at ffdn36.com Forums Use The forums have been around for a very long time and have been effective when it looks at the following points: * Easier to communicate with people who have different timezones then you! * Share your accomplishments and goals with everyone! * Know before hand when an event is coming up before it is announced on the thread! * Suggest improvements FFDN can make! * And more... FFDN36 Databases Written by Laur This section is under construction History After the forums had been opened to the public, it was decided to have a sticky thread containing all FFDN crafters. This crafterlist contained every single FFDN crafter in alphabetical order, as was the convention with the old crafterlist before graduates and 99 runecrafters were removed from them due to thread room reasons. It also then contained every single 99 runecrafter in a list, and the graduates in graduate order. This sticky was very time consuming to update as every time someone graduated, two lists needed to be updated. In early May 2009, Laur came up with the idea of having an automated database system of updating and displaying these names. This version was kept within the company operators as it was still very basic and didn't have enough features for any sort of public release. In late June 2009, the database was opened up to the rest of the Ranked Members for testing before anticipated public release. After then realising the database could automate much more of FFDN36 operations, it grew to help the company operators perform weekly graduate announcements and other functions. During the beginning of October 2009, Jagex released the display name update where users could change their display name. With the way the database was set up, it was impossible to easily implement any way of changing user's display names, and the databases were quickly taken down and became obsolete. Late November 2009 after school had finished, Laur re-began work on the database, starting mostly from scratch so that the system would be able to take into account name changes. Principles and some parts of code were copied over from the old database, but the system needed to be re-developed. The new databases took longer to develop as name changes had to be considered, whilst also trying to put all crafters back in the database again *with* their previous names that had been kept track of. On the 10th of March 2010 (FFDN's Third Birthday), after testing from ranked members and user-friendly features introduced, FFDN36 Database v0.4.0 was finally released to the public 10 months after the original idea. Thread Our thread on the RuneScape forums can be located here. Thread Use If you are not part of FFDN, do not post on our thread for any reason, unless you are doing one of the following: *Applying to be part of FFDN *You are a Forum Moderator doing your forum duties *As part of a Jagex competition, you are representing your clan to inform us of a battle of some sort in relation to this competition . As we are not a warring clan, we will not accept requests to "declare war" and as such posts like these should not be posted. Additionally, if you wish to organise an event with us, please contact an Events Team member ingame, not on our thread. Bumping If you are a member of FFDN we would like to see you participate in bumping our thread. Your bumping may include, but not limited to: *Helping with the Citadel *How to get into our clan chat as a guest *Recent levels gained in the chat *Upcoming events Please also adhere to the following: *Try to keep bumps approximately an hour apart (we don't want the thread to become spammed and hit 2000 posts really quickly) *If you see an application post, let a High Councillor ingame know and they can accept/deal with it Credits The structuring and organization of the FFDN2 Wikia page goes to Brett2570 and Laur. Artwork goes to Duckfins. FFDN 2.0 community restructure thanks to, Cai, Chef9810, Duckfins, Laur, Of Earl and Sword Kill11 RuneScape and its contents are copyright © 1999 - 2012 Jagex Ltd Runescape Website Jagex Website FFDN36 and its contents are copyright © 2007 - 2012 FFDN36 Website Category:Clans